


Poolside

by paperclip_star



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Major Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: **THERE ARE CHAPTER ONE AND TWO SPOILERS IN THIS FIC**





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS AHEAD**

Shuichi knew the pool was off limits during night time but during times like this, he needed to ground himself and think about the future. The concept of this game was terrifying, to put it frankly. Every new murder tightened the tension in the rope of despair. Less than 48 hours ago, a rope had been tied across the top of this room and used to be the thing that helped Kirumi get away with killing Ryoma. And now they, along with Rantaro and Kaede, were dead.  
Kaede.  
"Akamatsu-san would have liked here, wouldn't she?" a voice from behind startled him, nearly sending him into the water. He turned his head to see that Tsumugi had come to sit at the pool’s edge, too, dressed in her nightwear. "Ah, I didn't mean to scare you." she said, apologetically.  
"It's okay.”  
"As I was saying," Tsumugi continued, "Akamatsu-san would have liked it here, hm? It's a shame she didn't get to see all the new places--Amami-kun, too."  
Shuichi nodded, "She would have. I didn't know her for very long but I feel confident in saying she would have liked places where everyone could have fun."  
Tsumugi smiled at him, the light reflecting up from the pool onto her glasses with every move her face made, "Why aren't you asleep, Saihara-kun?"  
Shuichi had an answer, but being vulnerable with his classmates was new to him. Before Kaito, he had only shared himself with Kaede. And now he only had one of them.  
"It's... Hard." Shuichi voiced, feeling stupid, "To explain, I mean."  
Tsumugi softened, "I understand. You're worried, right? About the school and our memories?"  
Shuichi nodded, "There's just so much I don't know. I feel like we're all so close to something--on the verge of a breakthrough and then someone dies and everyone falls back into distrust. It's no ones fault. I understand why people are killing and why no one trusts anyone else--it's just frustrating. I think we could really get out of here someday but we have to work together."  
Tsumugi was silent for a moment, "Why do you want to get out of here?"  
That was a hard question, "I want everyone to get out of here. It's too late for those who have died but it's not too late for us."  
Tsumugi looked like she was having an intense inner discussion before she said, "You're a good person, Saihara-kun. I hope you make it out of here."  
"I hope we all do." he replied.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of the pool filter and the buzzing of the air conditioning unit above them. Tonight, Shuichi had opened up to someone else. Kaede had been right when she told him it became easier with each person. He hoped some day he wouldn't have to force it.  
"Well," Tsumugi said quietly, filling the room, "I'm getting a little sleepy. Sorry to leave you alone here, but if I want to be up in time for Momota-kun's mandatory breakfast meeting, I should sleep."  
Shuichi laughed at that, "You're right. He's pretty serious about breakfast. I wonder what he's going to do now that we don't have Tojo-san around."  
"Maybe someone else will cook?" Tsumugi suggested, "Maybe we'll take turns. I sort of know how to cook...We'll figure it out as we go, I guess. I'll see you in the morning, Saihara-kun."  
"See you in the morning, Shirogane-san." Shuichi replied.  
They shared a smile and Tsumugi stood up, leaving Shuichi alone. When she was at the door, Shuichi turned his head to watch her go and caught something that sent a chill up his spine. Behind her back, Tsumugi had been holding a knife the whole time.  
She disappeared into the hall and Shuichi stayed quiet.  
So she had planned to kill him tonight. That was fair, he guessed. He had left himself completely vulnerable out here at night.  
But, he wondered, what had stopped her?


End file.
